


Purity

by AuroraFantasy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Character Study, Gen, Mental Instability, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraFantasy/pseuds/AuroraFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector's birth symbolized peace.</p>
<p>Vector's life symbolizes something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purity

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings in those tags, this fic is a lot more extreme than I'm used to writing and I don't want to hurt anyone.

Vector’s birth was a symbol of peace.  He was a beacon of purity, meant to bring a new era of prosperity to the world.

Just the thought of being attached to something like that now made him sick.

But still, even now, after the extensive list of sins he committed, he longed for that purity deep down. The light he was supposed to have.  Indeed, Vector had grown to seek things he decided were pure. There was an enchantment to them; maybe, if he surrounded himself with enough pure things, he could become what he should have been. He could be forgiven.

But Vector’s judgment of what was pure and what wasn’t sometimes missed its mark; clouded by the corruption so deeply embedded into his brain long before he’d ever even heard the name Don Thousand. Tonight was one of those nights.

The blade of the knife in his hand was pristine, so clean he could see his reflection as clearly as a mirror in the darkness of the kitchen he was in. It was well sharpened, too – a clean line appeared on his finger as he dragged it down the blade. He pulled it away as he watched the blood slowly seep out, making sure it didn’t come into contact with the knife.

Contaminated by his bastard father and the mental image of his mother’s corpse, Vector’s blood was not clean. It was liquid filth that he was disgusted to have running through his veins. It’d never be as pristine and clean is the lovely object in his hand. He grimaced as he licked his wound and left the kitchen.

The dark halls of the old Kamishiro mansion -- cleaned up to accommodate all of the Barians -- felt bare as Vector wandered through them. The decision to take the weapons that adorned the walls was unanimous among the others, who felt they could potentially bring up bad memories. Vector missed them, though. He liked the power that emitted from them. The others didn’t understand that, though.

Ah yes, the others. Vector was doing a lot of thinking about them as he made his way through the mansion. Their blood had to have been much cleaner than his, not tainted by upbringing. He pondered what it was like as he slowly waved his knife back and forth -- there was something exciting about the idea of putting a slit in Alit’s neck, or cutting Mizael’s cheek to see if his blood was as red as the markings on his face. He couldn’t forget Durbe, either; he was sure someone as loyal and devout as him would have such wonderful looking blood going through his veins.

But inspecting none of those people were on his agenda tonight as he slowly made his way to his destination. He felt his face contort with disdain as he twisted the knob, making his way into the bedroom.

Tonight, Vector was going to take a look at the blood of none other than his old pal Nasch.

He could hardly contain his excitement as he silently made his way over to the bed. He didn’t know what he wanted more -- for the bastard’s blood to be more pristine and beautiful than anyone else’s, or for it to be just as disgustingly rotten as his own. His eager hand shook with excitement as he made his way to the bed and raised the knife, unable to wait any longer --

A small vibration and a flash of light made Vector stop in his tracks. Nasch stayed sound asleep, luckily, and Vector was about to go back to what he was doing until he noticed the name of who had sent Nasch a text at this ungodly hour in the first place.

Yuma Tsukumo.

Something in Vector’s brain snapped as the knife fell to the floor, a loud clatter echoing through Nasch’s bedroom. What would Yuma Tsukumo, the only person who truly believed in Vector, do if he saw him like this? By now Nasch had woken up and was trying to figure out what was going on, and the other Barians were rushing in. Vector didn’t seem to notice any of them, though, as he held himself on the ground and screamed.

He really wasn’t pure after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I got to Vector's death in my Zexal rewatch last night, and their thoughts on his character gave me a new perspective on him and helped give me a direction to go with him. This is testing a bunch of stuff out to see if I can get a feel for things in writing him. It still has some kinks, I think, but practice makes perfect!
> 
> The ending is shamelessly rushed because I want to go catch Pokemon with my friends.


End file.
